


Waking Up To You

by princessraya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 9, Warming each other up, Winter, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessraya/pseuds/princessraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up freezing one morning, and decides the only logical thing to do is crawl in bed with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up To You

It was December, and the bunker was cold. The bunker was always cold, to be honest, but it was a million times worse in the winter. There were drafts in the library, the pipes froze every other week, and the goddamn floors were so cold Dean’s feet got numb right through his socks. There was a big old boiler that was meant to heat the place, but it worked about as well as killing demons with butter knives, so they’d all gotten used to wearing layers. 

Dean woke sometime around 6am to cold toes. He rubbed his eyes, groaned, and curled his feet up under the covers. It didn’t really help. “Even the fucking cold is out to get me!” He grumbled, glaring at the air like it had personally offended him, which it had. He rolled onto his stomach, shoved his face in his pillow and tried to get back to sleep. 

It was pointless.  
With a frustrated huff Dean hoisted himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, already shivering from the exposure to the cold air. They turned the heat off at night, because Sammy insisted they needed to save energy. Dean thought the planet could go fuck itself, but his brother was stubborn, so he got his way. Sammy always got his way. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, Dean crept out of his room and padded down the hall. The floor was so icy on his bare feet that he kept taking funny little hopping steps, as if that would make him warmer. He passed Sam’s room, and then Kevin’s. Both were quiet. When he came to Cas’ door he stood for a moment, trying to decided if he should knock, and then just pushed the door open without bothering. 

Cas lay sprawled on his stomach, with his head turned to one side. His hair was all mussed up in the back, and his blanket had slipped halfway off the bed. Dean stood there in the doorway, and just watched his back rise and fall gently with his breath. He looked so serene, so peaceful in the dim morning light, that Dean almost felt bad disturbing him. 

Almost, but not quite. 

Dean tiptoed across the floor, and eased himself down next to Cas, who stirred, and mumbled something incomprehensible, but didn’t wake up. Dean carefully pulled the blankets back onto the bed, making sure Cas was covered, and then himself. Then, with a small grin, he pressed his cold nose to the back of Cas’ neck. 

Cas jerked so violently he almost fell face-first off the bed. He scrambled to face Dean, one arm raised defensively and his sleepy eyes wide. When he saw who it was, he relaxed. “I told you not to do that Dean!” he grumbled, but his anger wasn’t very convincing, as he was already snaking an arm around Dean’s waist, and tucking his head into the crook of his neck. 

Dean grinned, and hugged Cas to him, relishing all that warmth. For some reason, Cas could sleep in nothing but boxers in the middle of winter and still have deliciously warm skin. “You know you like it when I wake you up.” Dean murmured, running his fingers through Cas’ hair until it all stood on end. 

"Not when you’re cold." Cas mumbled indignantly. His voice was muffled, but Dean could feel hot breath on his shoulder, feel the words as much as he heard them. He shivered involuntarily, and it had nothing to do with the temperature. "You don’t have to get all snuggly if you’re so tortured." Dean pointed out. He imagined Cas rolling his eyes, a trick he’d probably learned from him. When Cas was quiet he added in a softer voice, "Are you asleep already?" 

"No, but I was until you so rudely woke me up."

"Sorry. I was cold."

"Yes, I can tell. Your feet are making me cold.”

Dean purposely curled his icy toes against Cas’ calves, and Cas squirmed and grumbled, but didn’t pull away. The guy could complain all day, but Dean knew for a fact that he wanted him there. He never outright said it, but every time Dean crawled into his bed, driven out of his own room by the nightmares or cold, Cas would curl up to him instantly. It had become a sort of ritual. They never spoke about it in the day, but whenever one of them was having a bad night, they would go find comfort in the other’s bed. 

For a while, they lapsed in to a comfortable silence, Dean absently stroking Cas’ hair, and Cas breathing against his neck. The fallen angel was so still and quiet, that Dean was starting to think he had gone back to sleep, when he said quietly, “Dean?”

"Yeah Cas?" 

"I like the winter."

"Um ok. How come? Personally I think it’s fucking cold and miserable. And Baby doesn’t run as smoothly and all the apple pies are frozen." Dean countered. 

"Because in the winter you come wake me up more." Cas explained simply. "I like waking up to you."

"Oh. Uh, thanks I guess." Dean mumbled, deciding that Cas had a point. Any excuse to breathe in the slightly sweet scent of Cas’ skin, and feel his arms protectively around him was good enough for Dean. Cas pulled away enough to smile up at him with sleepy, happy eyes, and then leaned in to kiss him. Dean tightened his grip in Cas’ hair and kissed him back lazily. When they broke apart, both a little breathless and considerably warmer Dean conceded "Alright, maybe winter isn’t all that bad."


End file.
